Catwoman (Batman vs Two-Face)
Catwoman is the dominatrix of deviltry and princess of plunder. Catwoman believed Batman's skills could be useful to her and they could have a lot of fun together. Catwoman resurfaced in an alliance with the Joker, Penguin, and Riddler. They sneaked into the Gotham Palace, ambushed Hector and the Ho Daddies, and took their place as the musical guests. After the Palace's host, Miranda Monroe, introduced the Ho Daddies, the villains played their instruments in mockery then revealed themselves. The Riddler left a clue as the villains fled the scene. They targeted the Acme Atomic Energy Laboratory and planned to steal the Replica Ray. Batman and Robin figured out the riddle and took on the villains. During the battle, Catwoman retreated to a wall and watched the action. After the Joker socked Batman into her, she implored him to abandon his life of excess do-gooding and join them. Batman countered and asked her to renounce her evil ways. Penguin had enough of their infernal flirting and knocked Batman on the head with this umbrella. Batman was dazed and saw three Catwomen. The villains ran for the Jokermobile and evaded the Batmobile by using the Replica Ray to create a vast trench in the road. They settled at the abandoned Fitzsimmons Frozen Food Factory. Catwoman interrupted the bickering to point out Batman would stop them like he always did unless he was on their side. Riddler was intrigued. Catwoman presented a serum she called Batnip that would turn Batman to her side. Penguin wasn't impressed since that was attempted before. Catwoman snapped her whip and guaranteed it would work. The others already had an endgame planned behind her back. The Batnip was spiked with Joker's Laughing Gas to increase its potency. Batman and Robin soon arrived. Batman gave Catwoman another chance to turn herself in without a fight and assured her he would handle her gently and personally. Catwoman agreed to the terms but wanted to fix her hair so she would look good in front of the judge. Batman allowed her. Catwoman reached into her purse and sprayed the heroes with knockout gas. They awoke atop a giant TV dinner on a conveyor belt to a giant oven. Catwoman tried her Batnip on Batman and scratched his cheek. She ordered Batman to kiss her but he refused. Not one to cry over spilled milk, Catwoman deferred to the Joker who turned the conveyor belt on. Catwoman unknowingly hitched a ride on the Belgravian space shuttle with clones of the Joker, Penguin, and Riddler to an abandoned space station constructed by the U.S. and Belgravian governments under the false pretense of a plan to use the Replica Ray to duplicate Earth and give each villain a Gotham City to rule. Citing her soft stance on Batman, the other villains turned on Catwoman and they attempted to vent her out of Airlock 1. Luckily, she was grabbed by Batman at the last second. Catwoman teamed up with Batman and Robin to stop Joker, Riddler, and Penguin. During the battle, Catwoman sneaked away to an escape pod and returned to Earth. Eventually, Robin realized Catwoman's Batnip worked slowly instead of instantly on Batman and turned him into an egomaniac. Robin went to the Kit Kat Kave. He stopped at the bar and asked Catwoman's henchman Felix he wanted a Sarsaparilla on the rocks. He trigged a trap door underneath him. Robin landed in a giant bird cage in Catwoman's lair. Catwoman finished her saucer of milk and admitted she wanted Batman bad but not that bad. She confirmed she had an antidote and decided to cure him as pay back for saving her life on the space station. They headed to the Catmobile. Robin pointed out he had a learner's permit and could legally drive them to the Batcave. Catwoman agreed to be dosed with Batsleep to protect the cave's location but asked Robin to keep his hands to himself in the meantime. Catwoman awoke in the Batcave but Batman already anticipated their arrival. Despite Batman's offer to join him and kill Robin, Catwoman took out her compact mirror and blew the antidote onto Batman. Batman anticipated this and doused himself in Bat-Anti-Antidote. Catwoman soon tired of their utility belt battle and attacked with her whip. Batman caught it and threw her into Robin then sprayed them with Bat-Knockout Gas. Batman set them up to be lowered into the cave's atomic pile just as it released radioactive steam. Catwoman asked for a kiss as her last request but Robin ruined it. Catwoman was unable to cut through the special Bat-cable. To make matters worse, Robin noticed the railing was raised three inches to prevent them from swinging over. They survived the steam bath thanks to Robin's diligence and Bat-Anti-Isotope Spray. Robin and Catwoman posed as prison inspectors and conspired to break out several villains from the Gotham State Penitentiary to take down Batman and his clones. Allied with Minstrel, Bookworm, Shame, Mad Hatter, the Archer, Louie the Lilac, King Tut, False Face, Egghead, Sandman, Mr. Freeze, Black Widow, Clock King, and Siren, they headed to Gotham Palace. Robin and Catwoman's army was defeated. Batman prepared to kill the unlikely duo with his bare hands but Alfred Pennyworth, incognito as a deliveryman, cured him with an antidote housed in a bottle of champagne. Luckily, the clones combusted soon after. Batman credited Robin and Catwoman with saving the day but Commissioner Gordon insisted she still had to serve her time. Batman was pleased that even a vile, depraved and amoral villain was capable of redemption and vowed to be a character witness on her behalf. Catwoman proposed an alternative way for him to express his gratitude and kissed Batman. She left in Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara's custody but gave them the slip for the chance to get back at the real Joker, Penguin, and Riddler. Batman granted her request and they confronted the villains at their museum heist. They took to the Whirly-Bats and caught up to their getaway vehicle, the Pengyblimp. The final battle took place atop the blimp. Despite her better judgment, Catwoman used her whip to rescue Robin after he was tossed over by Penguin. Catwoman foiled Penguin's escape and whipped away his umbrella. She tried to run away with the villains' stolen artwork but Batman tried again to get her to reconsider. Catwoman admitted a tiger can't change her stripes. Batman begged her. Catwoman proposed she would give up if they ran away to Europe together, sip tea in a cafe and live happily ever after after killing Robin. Batman refused. Sudden turbulence knocked the stolen goods to Robin. Catman declared she wouldn't be put in a cage again and dropped off the blimp down a factory smoke stack. Batman admitted loving her was wrong but he had to do right. Screenshots Batman v TwoFace (272).png Batman v TwoFace (269).png Batman v TwoFace (270).png Batman v TwoFace (271).png Batman v TwoFace (268).png Batman v TwoFace (267).png Batman v TwoFace (266).png Batman v TwoFace (263).png Batman v TwoFace (262).png Batman v TwoFace (245).png Batman v TwoFace (246).png Batman v TwoFace (244).png Batman v TwoFace (243).png Batman v TwoFace (242).png Batman v TwoFace (175).png Batman v TwoFace (176).png Batman v TwoFace (241).png Batman v TwoFace (174).png Batman v TwoFace (173).png Batman v TwoFace (172).png Batman v TwoFace (169).png Batman v TwoFace (170).png Batman v TwoFace (171).png Batman v TwoFace (168).png Batman v TwoFace (167).png Batman v TwoFace (166).png Batman v TwoFace (164).png Batman v TwoFace (165).png Batman v TwoFace (160).png Batman v TwoFace (159).png Batman v TwoFace (158).png Batman v TwoFace (157).png Batman v TwoFace (154).png Batman v TwoFace (155).png Batman v TwoFace (156).png Batman v TwoFace (153).png Batman v TwoFace (152).png Batman v TwoFace (151).png Batman v TwoFace (148).png Batman v TwoFace (149).png Batman v TwoFace (150).png Batman v TwoFace (147).png Batman v TwoFace (146).png Batman v TwoFace (145).png Batman v TwoFace (204).png Batman v TwoFace (203).png Batman v TwoFace (206).png Batman v TwoFace (207).png Batman v TwoFace (208).png Batman v TwoFace (205).png Batman v TwoFace (202).png Batman v TwoFace (201).png Batman v TwoFace (200).png Batman v TwoFace (197).png Batman v TwoFace (198).png Batman v TwoFace (199).png Batman v TwoFace (196).png Batman v TwoFace (195).png Batman v TwoFace (194).png Batman v TwoFace (191).png Batman v TwoFace (192).png Batman v TwoFace (193).png Batman v TwoFace (190).png Batman v TwoFace (189).png Batman v TwoFace (188).png Batman v TwoFace (185).png Batman v TwoFace (186).png Batman v TwoFace (187).png Batman v TwoFace (184).png Batman v TwoFace (183).png Batman v TwoFace (182).png Batman v TwoFace (181).png Batman v TwoFace (180).png Batman v TwoFace (179).png Batman v TwoFace (177).png Batman v TwoFace (178).png Batman v TwoFace (299).png Batman v TwoFace (298).png Batman v TwoFace (295).png Batman v TwoFace (296).png Batman v TwoFace (297).png Batman v TwoFace (294).png Batman v TwoFace (293).png Batman v TwoFace (292).png Batman v TwoFace (291).png Batman v TwoFace (290).png Batman v TwoFace (289).png Batman v TwoFace (286).png Batman v TwoFace (287).png Batman v TwoFace (288).png Batman v TwoFace (285).png Batman v TwoFace (283).png Batman v TwoFace (284).png Batman v TwoFace (281).png Batman v TwoFace (280).png Batman v TwoFace (240).png Batman v TwoFace (239).png Batman v TwoFace (236).png Batman v TwoFace (237).png Batman v TwoFace (238).png Batman v TwoFace (235).png Batman v TwoFace (234).png Batman v TwoFace (233).png Batman v TwoFace (230).png Batman v TwoFace (231).png Batman v TwoFace (232).png Batman v TwoFace (229).png Batman v TwoFace (228).png Batman v TwoFace (227).png Batman v TwoFace (224).png Batman v TwoFace (225).png Batman v TwoFace (226).png Batman v TwoFace (223).png Batman v TwoFace (222).png Batman v TwoFace (221).png Batman v TwoFace (218).png Batman v TwoFace (219).png Batman v TwoFace (220).png Batman v TwoFace (217).png Batman v TwoFace (216).png Batman v TwoFace (215).png Batman v TwoFace (212).png Batman v TwoFace (213).png Batman v TwoFace (214).png Batman v TwoFace (211).png Batman v TwoFace (210).png Batman v TwoFace (209).png Batman v TwoFace (142).png Batman v TwoFace (143).png Batman v TwoFace (144).png Batman v TwoFace (140).png Batman v TwoFace (133).png Batman v TwoFace (134).png Batman v TwoFace (132).png Batman v TwoFace (124).png Batman v TwoFace (125).png Batman v TwoFace (123).png Batman v TwoFace (122).png Batman v TwoFace (121).png Batman v TwoFace (118).png Batman v TwoFace (119).png Batman v TwoFace (120).png Batman v TwoFace (117).png Batman v TwoFace (116).png Batman v TwoFace (115).png Batman v TwoFace (47).png Batman v TwoFace (48).png Batman v TwoFace (46).png Batman v TwoFace (114).png Batman v TwoFace (113).png Batman v TwoFace (14).png Batman v TwoFace (13).png Batman v TwoFace (12).png Batman v TwoFace (11).png Batman v TwoFace (10).png Batman v TwoFace (9).png Batman v TwoFace (8).png Batman v TwoFace (7).png Batman v TwoFace (4).png Batman v TwoFace (5).png Batman v TwoFace (6).png Batman v TwoFace (3).png Batman v TwoFace (2).png Batman v TwoFace (1).png Category:DC Universe Category:Thief Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Escape Artist Category:Secret Keeper Category:Batman Family Category:Neutral Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:DCUAOM Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Gotham City